Ça ne te dérange pas ?
by leulade
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Misswinterhill "That doesn't bother you, does it?" "Je suis marié, a précisé Jack la nuit dernière. C'est une sorte de relation ouverte. Ça ne te dérange pas, hein ?" Rating M. Jack/Ianto- Jack/OC. One shot.


Disclaimer Torchwood et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

.

**Traduction de la fic de Misswinterhill ( avec son autorisation) :"_That doesn't bother you, does it?"_**

.

_**.**_

_**Comme je le signale désormais dans toutes mes fics, ou traductions, si vous avez envie de mettre seulement ma fic ou traduction en Alert Story ou Favoris sans prendre un instant pour laisser une review de temps en temps, je vous enjoins de lire les quelques lignes en gras sur mon profil, histoire de savoir ce que je ressens à ce sujet.**_

_L'auteure m'a demandé de mettre le lien vers sa fic :"That doesn't bother you, does it?"mais avec FFnet c'est impossible. Mais si vous tapez ce titre avec le nom de l'auteure vous n'aurez pas de problème pour la trouver. En tout cas j'adore cette fic, c'est une de mes préférées sur Torchwood._

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Auteur : Misswinterhill**_

_**. **_

Ça ne te dérange pas ?

.

Vous vous réveillez dans son lit et il n'est plus là. Vos vêtements gisent sur le sol près de la porte, jetés pêle-mêle précipitamment la nuit dernière pour vous rapprocher plus vite l'un de l'autre, les lèvres, les dents, les mains, partager le souffle, les battements de cœur, les cris quand vous jouissiez.

La pièce est beaucoup plus impersonnelle que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. C'est presque comme une chambre d'ami. Pas de photo sur la commode et un couvre-lit terne qui ne reflète pas l'homme qui vous a amené là. Des rideaux ordinaires, des meubles ordinaires, des tableaux ordinaires sur les murs. Peut-être est-ce une chambre pour les invités. Techniquement vous êtes un invité.

Après pratiquement vingt minutes à vous demander quoi faire, vous réalisez qu'il ne reviendra probablement pas. Alors vous remettez vos vêtements, ceux d'hier et descendez les escaliers.

Vous prononcez son nom avec hésitation.

-Jack?

-Il est parti travailler.

Oh merde! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Quelqu'un devant qui vous devrez passer le rouge aux joues.

_Je suis marié_, a précisé Jack la nuit dernière. _C'est une sorte de relation ouverte. Ça ne te dérange pas, hein ?_

-Non, avez-vous haleté dans sa bouche, ses mains écrasant votre corps contre le sien. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas toi.

-Sur le balcon, ajoute la voix de l'homme invisible. J'ai fait suffisamment de toasts pour trois. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer. C'est dimanche.

-Vous travaillez avec Jack?

Même si cela semble être une mauvaise idée ( pire qu'en pincer pour Jack Harkness), vous vous dirigez vers le balcon. L'homme est serein, une pile de toasts entre vous deux sur la table. Une cafetière avec trois tasses, le tout présenté avec gout. Il est plus âgé que vous, plus âgé que Jack mais encore bel homme. Il vous sourit.

-Je fais tout avec Jack, précise t-il en sirotant son café. Installez-vous.

Un anneau brille à son doigt à la lumière du soleil. _Je suis marié_, dit un Jack imaginaire dans votre tête. Merde.

-Vous êtes le mari de Jack?

-Oui, répond t-il en vous tendant une main fine. Café?

-S'il vous plait.

La gueule de bois commence à se faire sentir. Il semble s'en apercevoir et vous fait passer de l'aspirine par-dessus la table.

-Combien de fois avez-vous fait ça ?

Vous avez envie de vous donner des claques. Il n'a surement pas envie de s'en rappeler.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Plusieurs fois. Vous prenez ça bien. Jack ne ramène à la maison que ceux qu'il apprécie vraiment... Ne lui donnez pas votre cœur, il le brisera, prévient l'homme. Je suppose que vous voulez une partie du journal ?

-Je devrai m'en aller, lui dites-vous. Ce n'est pas correct à votre égard.

-Non, restez, il voudra vous voir. Il aurait vraiment voulu être là ce matin mais l'alarme s'est déclenchée.

Vous entendez le vrombissement d'une voiture plus bas et un moment plus tard Jack débarque et vous embrasse tous les deux. Vous avez envie de vous accrocher à lui un bref instant, respirer cette merveilleuse odeur qu'il semble dégager même après avoir dansé pendant des heures, même après le sexe. Il se tourne vers l'homme.

-Comment vas-tu, mon beau ? Demande-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'homme. Ce n'était rien.

-C'est ce que je pensais, répond l'homme en sirotant son café. C'est pourquoi je suis resté à la maison.

-Comment vas-tu ? S'enquiert Jack en prenant votre main. Je vois que tu as fais connaissance avec Ianto.

Jack se concentre sur vous et vous êtes le centre du monde, de ce fichu univers, même. Pas étonnant que l'homme, Ianto, reste avec lui. Jusque là vous avez couché seulement quatre fois avec Jack et déjà vous ne savez pas si vous retrouverez de nouveau une vie normale.

-Bien, répondez-vous d'une voix qui ressemble plutôt à un grincement. Jack vous caresse la joue.

-Tout va bien. Ianto sait.

-J'ai vu ça. Merci

-Je t'avais demandé si cela ne te dérangeait pas, réplique Jack d' un léger ton de reproche.

-C'est pas ça, ça ne m'ennuie pas, c'est juste que...

-...Vous ne vous attendiez pas vraiment à rencontrer son mari, termine Ianto. Je comprends.

Il vous regarde et le fait est que c'est vrai, il vous comprend et c'est ce qui rend tout cela si bizarre. Vous devriez partir mais Jack est comme un aimant et l'étrangeté de ce qui semble être une véritable relation ouverte vous attire et excite votre curiosité.

-Café, dit Jack en se servant.

-Tu ne restes avec moi que pour mon café, plaisante Ianto.

-Pas seulement pour le café. Le sexe est fantastique, réplique Jack la bouche pleine de toast.

C'est une étrange scène dominicale, vous trois assis sur ce balcon. Jack tend une main vers l'homme plus âgé en caressant fermement son poignet.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit "je t'aime" ce matin ?

-Pas encore, répond Ianto avec un sourire mutin.

-Je t'aime.

-Super, répond Ianto. Et ton nouvel ami?

-Il est extrêmement sexy, explique Jack en posant son autre main sur votre genou. Et très compréhensif.

_Pas aussi compréhensif que Ianto_, avez-vous envie de répliquer. Il déguste calmement son café. Vous avez l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un jeu entre eux deux et que vous êtes quelque chose comme un pion malchanceux dans une sorte de grand Monopoly mental, chaque quolibet augmentant leur capital, leur donnant un avantage.

-Il est temps que je m'en aille, dites-vous en espérant que Jack vous dise de rester. Ce qu'il ne fait pas.

-On se voit mercredi ? Demande t-il. Je t'enverrai un message.

-D'accord, répondez-vous en rassemblant ce qui vous reste de dignité.

-Je vous reverrai surement un de ces jours, dit Ianto gentiment. À bientôt.

Jack vous reconduit à la porte et vous embrasse de manière possessive. Vous avez envie qu'il vous pousse contre le mur et vous prenne là mais c'est difficile et certainement grossier. Pourtant Ianto était certainement à la maison la nuit dernière, ce qui provoque en vous un sentiment désagréable de malaise. Jack semble prendre le rouge qui vous monte aux joues pour du désir plutôt que de la culpabilité. Vous avez l'impression qu'il est en train de vous dévorer.

-Je te verrai plus tard, dit-il en vous laissant sur le pas de la porte. À mercredi.

-Salut Jack, parvenez-vous à prononcer avant de rentrer chez vous afin de dormir et chasser votre gueule de bois.

...

Ianto est en train de préparer le diner quand vous débarquez. Vous étiez censé prendre Jack à huit heures mais vous avez pensé lui faire la surprise. Peut-être discuter avec son énigmatique mari. Jack est un tourbillon d'énergie alors que Ianto est paisible. Comment peut-on rester calme auprès de Jack?

-Il est encore au travail, dit Ianto en ouvrant la porte. Il s'efface sur le côté. Voulez-vous entrer ?

Vous le suivez dans la cuisine. Il se remet à cuisiner. Vous vous appuyez sur le comptoir pour poser la question qui vous taraude avant que Jack ne rentre, avant de vous dégonfler. Ianto est en train de couper quelque chose. Vous vous lancez.

-Je...je voudrai vous demander quelque chose.

-Oui ? Dit-il gentiment.

-Vous vous en fichez réellement?

-Je suis amoureux de Jack, répond t-il en mettant des oignons dans une casserole. Si je l'en empêchais ce ne serait plus Jack.

-Mais vous vous en fichez ? Questionnez-vous de nouveau.

Ses réponses sont tellement sibyllines, si étranges. Ianto se tourne vers vous en souriant.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, répond t-il.

Il retourne à sa cuisson comme s'il était finalement gêné.

-Je ne vivrai pas éternellement, continue t-il en s'emparant d'une poignée de champignons coupés. Un jour l'un de vous prendra ma place. Et tant qu'à faire je préfère que ce soit vous.

-C'est terrible, dites-vous avant de pouvoir vous en empêcher. Jack ne vous quitterait pas.

-Mais la mort me prendra à lui, réplique t-il.

Les champignons grésillent en atterrissant dans la casserole.

-C'est une façon morbide de voir les choses.

-Mais lucide.

Vous vous demandez si Ianto est malade en phase terminale. Il semble tellement certain que Jack lui survivra. Vous ne savez pas quoi répondre à ça mais vous devez vous dépêcher si vous voulez une réponse à votre autre question avant que Jack ne revienne.

-Vous m'avez dit de ne pas lui donner mon cœur.

Ianto acquiesce.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Est-ce qu'il a brisé le votre ? Questionnez-vous.

Il marque un arrêt en laissant échapper un léger gloussement.

-Non. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais il y a longtemps de cela, répond t-il.

-Donc vous ne lui avez pas donné votre cœur.

-Il me possède, cœur et âme, réplique Ianto.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondez-vous et c'est vrai, vous ne comprenez vraiment pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous assure Ianto en prenant votre menton dans sa main.

Et avant que vous ne puissiez réagir il presse ses lèvres sur les vôtres.

Autant Jack est tout flamme, tension et désir, autant Ianto est lenteur, raffinement et patience. Il vous embrasse comme vous n'avez jamais été embrassé avant, comme vous espérez l'être encore. Vous n'avez jamais cru que cette histoire avec Jack durerait et maintenant vous savez pourquoi.

-Merci, soufflez-vous quand vous finissez par vous séparer.

-Prenez soin de lui, dit Ianto mais le reste de la conversation est coupée car la porte s'ouvre brusquement et Jack fait irruption dans la pièce.

-Salut les enfants ! S'écrie t-il en vous attrapant par la taille. Qu'y a t-il pour le diner?

-Du ragout de Weevil, répond Ianto.

Jack rit. C'est une plaisanterie entre eux.

-Et pour le dessert?

-Quelque chose d'agréable, je crois, répond Ianto en vous adressant un clin d'œil.

-Tu es en avance, remarque Jack en se tournant vers vous. Tout va bien?

-Très bien...Je voulais juste...

_Je voulais juste parler avec Ianto_ a l'air louche. Vous haussez les épaules.

-Tu me manquais.

Jack frotte le bout de votre nez.

-Je suis un salaud. Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi, m'avertit-il.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça, répondez-vous.

Ianto se met à glousser.

-Alors comme ça tu as déjà sali ma réputation, petite garce sans scrupule! Lance Jack à Ianto.

-Peut-être, rétorque Ianto. Jack le prend par la taille et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais brisé le cœur ? Questionne t-il tout doucement. Ianto lui retourne son baiser.

-Jamais, répond t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur brisé.

-Mais je n'ai jamais brisé ton cœur, hein ? Répète Jack avec un empressement qui n'est pas présent quand il est avec vous.

Vous réalisez que vous êtes un intrus. Vous n'aviez pas à venir si tôt sans y être invité. Vous étiez censé respecter les limites que Jack avait posées, la vie privée de Jack et Ianto.

-Non, répond Ianto en repoussant dans une caresse une mèche de cheveux de Jack, tu ne m'as jamais brisé le cœur.

Jack soupire avec bonheur.

-C'est l'heure du diner. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Installe-toi dans l'autre pièce et ouvre du vin.

-Je devrai partir, dites-vous.

Jack secoue la tête.

-Maintenant que tu es ici, reste, propose t-il.

Mais c'est différent.

Le diner est guindé et tendu. Vous buvez un peu trop pour essayer de cacher votre gêne mais cela ne marche pas.

-Si vous travaillez ensemble, pourquoi Ianto est le premier à la maison ? Vous étonnez-vous.

-Je suis le patron, explique Jack. Je dois rester jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

-Je suis assez vieux pour savoir que les choses ne sont jamais terminées, commente Ianto. J'accepte qu'il y ait des choses que je ne peux pas changer.

-Je ne serai jamais assez vieux pour faire ça, rétorque Jack avec une petite moue qui indique une autre plaisanterie privée.

Vous vous sentez désespérément gauche, mal à l'aise et pas bien du tout. Vous n'avez jamais été plus heureux que quand arrive le moment de partir.

-Je te rejoins à la voiture, dit Jack.

Vous descendez donc et donnez un grand coup sur le volant, frustré d'avoir été assez stupide pour croire qu'arriver en avance serait une bonne idée. Jack vous rejoint quelques instants plus tard.

-Film, dit-il.

-Ouais, répondez-vous.

Mais vous ne tournez pas la clé de contact et Jack évite votre regard.

-Ce n'est pas toi, dit Jack, vraiment pas.

-C'est toi, répondez-vous avec amertume.

Jack ouvre les mains d'un air innocent.

-Tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

-_Je suis marié_ est assez différent de _je m'exhibe devant lui_, rétorquez-vous sèchement.

-Donc il vaudrait mieux que je baise ailleurs dans son dos ? Questionne Jack en rencontrant finalement votre regard.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je sais, répond Jack. Tu vas conduire ou bien on va rester là toute la nuit ?

-Il m'a embrassé.

C'est une tentative désespérée mais vous êtes vraiment désespéré.

Jack soulève un sourcil.

-Et alors ? Tu espères que je sois impressionné ? Jaloux ? D'où je viens une relation peut être seulement physique.

-D'où ? Une quelconque petite ville de merde en Amérique ?

Il reste silencieux. Vous vous inquiétez d'être allé trop loin, mais il tend le bras et caresse vos cheveux.

-Ouais, une quelconque petite ville de merde, répond-il avec un doux sourire. Allez, allons-y.

Le film est affreux et les tentatives maladroites de rapprochement sont pires. Jack passe un bras autour de vous mais vous avez la sensation vague qu'il agit machinalement, que son esprit est ailleurs. Que dès le début son esprit n'a probablement jamais été avec vous.

Il vous embrasse chastement quand vous le déposez chez lui. Il n'y a pas d'invitation teintée de sous-entendu pour prendre un café et puisqu'il a refusé la votre vous avez le sentiment que c'est la dernière fois que vous voyez Jack Harkness. Vous ne rentrez pas tout de suite dans la voiture tandis qu'il vous quitte. Vous le regardez s'éloigner en espérant de toutes vos forces qu'il jette un regard en arrière.

-Jack ? Le hélez-vous.

Il se retourne vers vous depuis les escaliers.

-Oui ?

-Peut-être...peut-être que ce serait bien si j'étais le dernier pendant un moment.

Il s'arrête et vous observe d'un air bizarre.

-Pourquoi?

-Je trouve que ce n'est pas loyal envers Ianto, lui dites-vous. De ce que j'en sais nous avons été nombreux.

-Mais lui est unique, répond Jack le visage dans l'ombre.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de votre vie telle quelle.

-J'ai besoin de plus que ce qu'il peut me donner physiquement, réplique Jack en tenant la rampe.

-Ce sont des conneries. Le rejet vous a rendu hardi. Il n'y a aucune bonne raison qui explique qu'il doive vous regarder coucher avec d'autres personnes.

-Foutue morale et valeurs du vingt et unième siècle, grogne Jack. Ianto le comprend. Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Est-ce qu'il le comprend et qu'il l'accepte vraiment ou est-ce qu'il le comprend parce que s'il ne le fait pas il te perdra ?

C'est une répartie minable mais vous lui balancez ça avant de rentrer dans la voiture et claquer la porte. Vous mettez la radio à fond de sorte que personne ne se rende compte que vous sanglotez, que les larmes brouillent votre vision tandis que vous conduisez.

_Je suis marié_, avait dit Jack Harkness. _Ça ne te dérange pas, hein ?_

Honnêtement vous n'aviez jamais pensé que cela vous dérangerait.

.

FIN


End file.
